Iile, Part Two: Transitions
by Seiko
Summary: Set in AU. With his father's death Boba Fett must now take his place in the unknown galaxy as the Republic begins to crumble and old and new foes surface. WARNING:Contains adult situations, themes, and language.
1. Moving into the Horizon

Disclaimer:  Yay to George Lucas for creating Star Wars! (which as you all should know I do not own….dammit)

Sorry for the massive wait!  Heehee I'm not dead and I didn't fall off the face of the earth.  I've just been having major writer's block and that, along with a mixture of no internet and finals and moving back to my hometown, just sucked ass when it came to trying to write.  Anyway hope you guys enjoy this first chapter to the second part of Iile!

                                                                 Iile

Night had fallen over the Geonosian lands.  The purple light of the planet's twin moons shone softly from above, casting long dark shadows between the rocky mountainsides.  It glinted off the metal side of a sand skiff, which sat near the edge of an outcrop overlooking the Geonosian city.  It lay silent in the dark, waiting for the boy who had brought it up along the winding path from below.  The child was off to the side of the outcrop of the canyon near the soft earthy mound of a grave.  It had taken Boba two hours to dig a burial place for his father using the small hand-held metal shovel he had found in the skiff.  Now he sat, still as the stone around him, before the small boulder he had used as a grave marker, his tears had dried to his face by the hot air of the mountains and a mixture of dust and blood marred his clothing and skin.        

He stared at the J.F he had carved into the rock to mark where his father would lay from now on.  Below the initials he had added "_Hunter_" in Mandalorian script.  It was crude and simple but told volumes to those that knew who lay under the rust coloured dirt.  That number would remain at one for only the son of Jango Fett would hold this information.

His father's helmet lay beside him.  He hadn't been able to bury it with Jango's body.  The helmet that had represented so much to him through his young life would be a remembrance of Jango that he would carry with him into the future.  His hand slid along the top of the metallic dome to the underside lip of the helmet.  He lifted it off the ground and held it in front of him, looking into the black visor.  He wiped at the tears and dust that had dried on his face, swallowing hard to keep from crying again.  Boba climbed to his feet, unsteady as the blood flow caused tingling sensations from being locked in a kneeling position for so long and his gaze fell upon the stone words once more.

"Goodbye dad…" he whispered.  

He turned and ascended the sand skiff, starting it up with a sputter and a cloud of black soot.  The ride back down the mountain side passed uneventfully and he left the machine beside the tall iron gates of the palace's leftwing entrance.  The passageways were silent as the Geonosians still had yet to come out from their hiding places, their fear of a returning squad of clones and Jedi keeping them concealed within the gaps of the palace walls.  Boba knew better.  The Jedi were long gone from Geonosis, probably back to Coresant where their center of operations stood.  The clones on the other hand…had they gone back to Kamino?  Were they still in the under the command of the Jedi?  

Seeing the white armored troopers serving under the very people who had aided Mace Windu during the battle had been a reminder that the clones had in fact been created for that very reason.  With them linked to the opposite side of this war, Boba decided it would be wisest to avoid them to the best of his abilities.  He didn't want them reporting back to their commanders his whereabouts, for the Jedi might still be interesting in knowing that Jango's son still lived and possibly held information about their enemy, Count Dooku.  That brought other questions to Boba's mind.  He had figured that there were three options in his situation.  The first was to find the Count, being his father's most recent employer; perhaps Dooku would be able to help him out.  He didn't have any credits besides the small five chip ones his father had given him that he had in his bag, which was currently on the Slave 1.  The second option was to return to Kamino and remain there with Taun We.  His training would remain uncompleted however with that choice and besides, he didn't want to become a bother to the female alien that had been a close friend of his for all these years.  The third and final choice that Boba could come up with was to find Kish.  

Boba sighed.  He hadn't heard from Kish in a long time and Dooku would be in hiding from the Jedi; both would be a challenge to locate.  It seemed as if his father was already testing him against the unknown.  Seeing what he would do, how he would survive his first moments alone in the galaxy and what critical decisions he would make.  

First things first he decided was to go back to Kamino and to gather what he could from the apartment and tie up things with Taun We. 

Slave 1 sat alone in the docking bay.  All the other crafts that had been there previously had been swept up by the council members of Dooku's and their minions.  Black marks scorched the packed dirt of the floor in the area surrounding the Slave 1 showing that some had tried to get aboard her but were quickly corrected in their mistakes by the defense turrets mounted within hidden panels on the ship's hull.  One body lay sprawled where it had been hit by a blast, not having moved fast enough out of harm's way.  Boba strode right up to the ship and into the surveillance perimeter.  Immediately a beam of red light shot out and scanned over his body.  The cannons locked on his position but then swiveled around on their base back into their compartments as the identity scan clicked with recognition.

The hatchway hissed open and Boba climbed up to the cockpit.  He laid his father's helmet on what use to be his own chair and took a seat at the main controls.  His throat tightened slightly but he shook it off and allowed his lessons to take over.  Departure was smooth as he set course for Kamino and he slumped back in the chair, allowing the autopilot to take him into light speed.  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beep beep beep…"

The sharp sounds brought Boba out from a deep sleep.  He rubbed his eyes from drossiness; going without much rest in the past few days was beginning to show itself from the dark circles forming under his eyes and the constant aching in his muscles.  _When had he fallen asleep?  Boba remembered watching Geonosis fade into the star fields of hyperspace but couldn't pinpoint the time he had let his eyes shut.  The beeping grew louder and he hit a control on the front panel to bring up Kamino in the view port._

A quick examination on the infrared spectrometer showed several large storms in effect over the main cloning factories of Kamino but that was nothing out of the ordinary.  No military ships hovered in orbit around the planet, everything was quiet.  Boba sent the Slave 1 down through the thin slips of stable atmosphere between the edges of two of the storms to land on the docking platform nearest to his old quarters.  He quickly shut down all systems to standby and grabbed an empty sack from a locker before going out into the downpour.  Jango's helmet remained behind since it was to be taken along anyway and would only hinder the amount he could carry in each trip.  The plan was to be in and out quickly without any notice from the cloners except he would make a special detour to say farewell to Taun.  The corridors were empty which was the usual during the early evening storms, with most of the Kaminians in the cloning bay areas overlooking the training and assessing growth development.  However with all of the mature clones now under the control of the Republic Boba wondered just how long he had before someone came along and spotted him.  Not that his presence would raise too much notice for he had been a common sight among the passageways before.  

He rounded a bend in the corridor and stopped short as he caught sight of another craft out on a landing platform through a window.  Boba ducked off to the side and peered out just enough so that he could see the brown robes of two Jedi knights through the storm.  They were currently occupied with three cloners, handing data pads back and forth in business about the cloned army.  Boba slipped around another turn and quickened his pace towards Taun We's quarters instead of his own, which were further away from the Jedi and would take time to empty of his possessions.

Her stateroom door was situated at the end of one of the halls and he glanced around before pressing the buzzer on the wall.  The door slid open fluidly and a soft voice bid him enter.  He stepped into the lavishly decorated apartment and the door shut after him.  Silken drapes flowed down from the ceiling and a globe shed soft blue light over the plump furniture and wool rugs.  Taun had always enjoyed such luxurious accommodations, making sure to keep her thin frame in as much comfort as possible since the delicate bone structure of her species made them prone to back aches and stiff joints.  Being the assistant to the prime minister had allowed her to live in pretty much any way she wanted, having the respect of all other cloners as well as a high salary.

Boba moved into the center of the circular living area aware that he was dripping rainwater all over the fibers of the carpets.  Taun appeared through a doorway off to his left and crossed over to him.

"Boba, I wasn't aware of your return," she said, a warm smile on her pale face.  

"I just got back."

"I see.  Was your trip productive?"

He shifted uncomfortably.  "Not really…"

"Oh…  May I ask what went wrong?"

"My father…" he stopped and cleared his throat.  "My father is dead."

Her liquid eyes widened at his words and she brought her long fingers up to touch her face.  "Oh… I'm so sorry."

He nodded at her soft words and looked down at the floor.  "I've come to collect my belongings.  I won't take long; I don't want to be a bother."

"Boba… Yes, yes you may have as much time as you need.  Will you require any help?  I will call for it if you so wish…"

"No thank you, I'll be fine.  I don't want to call attention to myself right now."

"I understand.  But why is it that you must leave?  You know you are welcome to remain here."

Boba sighed and glanced out of the bay windows.  Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the rolling boom of thunder.  The easy choice of living on Kamino only appealed to him with its promises of an easy existence where he knew that he would be cared and provided for.  That however was not for him.  His life wasn't meant to be easy, far from it, instead he had been given a chance to go out into the galaxy and prove himself, both for his own reasons and for his father.  He turned back to Taun and shook his head.  "I'm sorry, but I must continue on with my training and find my place out there among everyone else."

She smiled sadly at his words.  "I'm sure you'll do fine in your decisions, Boba.  But remember that you will always be welcome here on Kamino should you ever want to return and visit."

"I will.  I won't forget the friendship that you have shown me over these years," Boba told her.

She laid one large hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.  "As I will also," she replied, her voice full of warmth.

He stood there with the weight of her palm resting on his shoulder until she stepped back and motioned towards the door.  "Before you leave is there anything else that you require?" she asked.

"Yes actually.  There are two Jedi here; I saw them on the platform outside."

"They are here about the payment and shipping of the clones.  They have been here for an hour or so."

"Would it be possible for you to make sure that they stay away from the west wing where my ship it docked?  I'm taking precautions to ensure that I don't have any troubles while trying to leave."

"Of course.  I'll see to it right away, Boba," she replied.

"Thank you…"  

Taun We moved over to one side and watched as he crossed back over to the doorway.  "Take care of yourself, in both body and spirit," she told him in customary farewell.  Boba glanced back and nodded before slipping quietly back out into the hall.

It only took him minutes to make his way through the maze of corridors before coming upon the lone door of his apartment.  He pressed the code entry into the keypad and went inside.  His home had been fairly bare to begin with, only a few odds and ends lay upon the white countertop near the food dispenser or on the table.  Most of his and Jango's belongings had been kept in the compartments of their rooms or in storage.  Boba rushed into his room first and quickly packed the sack he had brought along full of his clothing, data pads, and a few books.  The bed held a fairly warm blanket which he could probably use aboard the ship since deep space was very cold.  He moved to take it and stopped as his eyes fell on a small toy lying near his pillow.  It was the stuffed bantha that his father had given him when he was just a baby.  One of its curved horns was torn and the fur was matted and worn.  No price value would be obtained from it besides a sentimental one.  He picked up the familiar toy and held it in his hands, turning it over and feeling the reassuring softness against his skin.  Boba remembered the stories his father use to tell him about the banthas.  Strong, noble, and loyal creatures that formed life long partnerships with the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine.

The stories had enchanted him as a kid and he couldn't bring himself to leave the cherished toy.  Boba placed it in the sack along with the rest swearing though to never let anyone else know about it.  

It took five trips back and forth to Slave 1 before everything that he wanted was out of the apartment.  All of his father's files and weapons were stored in the two holding safes on the ship and all everyday supplies were packed into its small sleeping quarters.  As Boba checked the apartment one last time his stomach growled as he passed the fridge.  It had been a long time since his last meal and the possibility of stopping somewhere out in the galaxy for a snack seemed out of the question since his destination was still hazy and the limited amount of credits to his name.  

Boba grabbed another small bag and emptied the fridge and cupboards of all the nonperishable foodstuffs that he could find.  He quickly grabbed a wafer bar on his way out the door for his immediate hunger.  

There was no glancing back for one last look at his old life; he didn't trust himself to continue forward if he did.  

Once the ship was safely far enough away from Kamino did Boba relax.  The Jedi hadn't learned of his presence and as far as he could tell he wasn't being followed.  He swung around in the cockpit over to the computer outlet and pressed a few keys hoping that he could begin a search for either Kish or Dooku.  However a bar immediately popped up on the screen asking for the password.  His father had always changed the codes for the ship every so often and had never told Boba any of them.  It wasn't as if Jango hadn't trusted his son, it was just that Boba had never been old enough to use the Slave 1 in order to need them.  He sighed and knew that punching in words that were familiar to his father, such as bounty, Kamino, and clones, would only be useless since any fool could figure those out.  Also by randomly entering codes would only freeze the system and deactivate the Slave 1 rendering him totally helpless in space.  There was only one extra chance of entering the correct code if you made a mistake the first time.  He would need to somehow hack into the ship for those correct codes but didn't have the understanding or the tools to do it.  

His hand slipped up to his neck to touch the thick thread of the gift Kish had given him.  He knew that out of the choice of her or Dooku, she was the one who could help him the most with this problem.  He didn't trust the Count not to meddle with the information that could be brought up once allowed access to the mainframe of his ship.  His father had many secrets and Boba wasn't about to let them be known to others just because of a problem he was having.  

So now he had to find Kish…  But how would he go about doing it?  Someone else might be able to aid him, an informer possibly.  Someone with experience and the database needed to search the galaxy for one person.  _But who?_

A thought clicked and Boba jumped up and moved over to the safe hidden in the corner back wall of the cockpit.  He opened it with a fingerprint scan and rifled through the files he had brought from the apartment.  He remembered his father telling him of an old friend of his that had helped him with some of his hunts, providing him with information about the bounty, locations, planetary data, and weapons systems.

His eyes scanned over the material before finally coming across a file with the records he was looking for.  He moved back to the pilot's chair and punched in the coordinates from the file and the image of a planetary orbiting structure appeared on one of the screens.  The Outland Station II was quite old but it still conducted vast amounts of business with the gambling population and species breeders; and it was where he would find Roz…   


	2. Queen of the Gamblers

Disclaimer:  Star Wars belongs to ol' George Lucas :)  And I also do not own the rights to any of the songs I use for this story.

Yay I'm glad that the last chapter was good.  I was a bit worried since it had been a few months since my last posting.  For anyone not familiar with Roz she's one of the characters from the video game "Bounty Hunter" (which I LOVED and finally beat last week woohoo!!).

                                                                             Iile  

The Outland Station II had been a current resident of the Lahara Sector in the Outer Rim for the past six years.  It had been built from the original scraps from the first Outland Station along with parts from Republic star cruisers that had been sent to the junkyards many years ago.  It was an odd structure of metal, forming a twisting column shape above the planet Agamar.  The assembly was home to a vast assortment of species that gambled away large amounts of credits on the popular beast games, which pitted two or more ferocious creatures from different planets against each other.  Rancors were a popular favourite that brought in customers like flies, eager to see the massive beasts crush the other challenger into a bloody pulp against the durasteel floors.  Large mature males fetched handsome sums and species breeders were found on every floor of the station, auctioning off the animals they had captured or raised.

The games also attracted prostitutes and thieves who made their living off of other people's wallets.  They slunk about in the darker corners of the buildings, baiting their prey with flashes of knives or bared skin.  It was only when a bounty hunter came along that they vanished from the station either in a holding cell or aboard one of the planetary shuttles that brought them down to the main port in Calna Munn on Agamar, only to show up again on the return flight back.

The Republic had turned a blind eye to the on goings happening within the Outland Station for it was too far away from Coruscant to be much of an immediate bother.  Republican credits therefore had no value on the tables.  Patrons from parts of the galaxy controlled by the Republic had to exchange their currency to either Hutt produced credits or to the ones made by the infamous Net, an organization rumored to have an immense hidden empire and who controlled over two thirds of the spice trade throughout the entire galaxy.  

All dealings involved with the Outland Station II were run by a female Toydarian by the name of Rozatta.  She had been well known in the Outer Rim for many years, having been in the gambling business all of her life.  She had been the previous owner of the original Outland Station before it was destroyed and currently she was the one Boba wanted to get in contact with.  Jango had often spoken fondly of Roz back on Kamino.  She had been an informer of his before he had accepted Count Dooku's offer to be cloned and who Jango had lost contact with over the passing years. 

Boba hoped that Roz hadn't forgotten his father so he could play that card in order to get her to help him in his search for Kish.  Getting someone to believe that he was actually Jango Fett's son might take some doing and Boba was tempted to bring along his father's helmet but it would broadcast to everyone that something was awry regarding the famous bounty hunter.

The comm unit beeped as Boba entered the Outland's security perimeter,

"Identification please," buzzed the voice of an air traffic control droid.

"Slave 1," Boba reported.

"What is your business?"

"Beast games," he lied.  

"Acknowledged.  There is a standard twenty credit fee at the gates to the main arena to access the games.  Would you like to hear this week's specials?"

"Not reall--"

"Ten percent off for a group of five or more beings, one free meal at the Agamaview restaurant for newly weds, senior discount of fifteen percent for customers between the ages of 85 to 2000 years old providing positive species identification upon entry, and buy two beast game tickets for the next two shows and get the third show free.  Do you apply for any of these specialties?"

Boba sighed irritated.  "No."

"Remember to please check all food items, animals, and plants falling under the station's controlled population's list upon arrival and to please leave all firearms including blasters, cannons, assault rifles, stunners, grenades, and class A4 weapons upon your ship.  Only knives up to 26 inches long are permitted on the premises…"

The droid rambled on as Boba itched to terminate the exchange but since he had not been informed of his landing coordinates he had to sit and listen patiently.

"Areas 37 and 51 are out off limits for renovation and all Republican credits are prohibited.  Your landing site is CC-290-I, platform 12.  Please enjoy your stay at the Outland."

_Finally…___

He veered the Slave 1 through the other waiting ships to his docking platform set slightly out of the way of the main flow of traffic.  The hanger held only two other crafts which satisfied Boba for the less people he had to interact with, the better.  He set the ship down and made sure to turn on the defense systems and grabbed a dark cloak along with a small blade.  He wouldn't be able to do much with it if he ran into trouble, it was merely a tool for escape, a quick slice through a kneecap or groin area would buy him time to become lost in the crowd away from an attacker given his small size.  It hadn't taken Boba long to learn that children were 'almost' always ignored; minus his two encounters previously where that lesson had failed.  The cloak would hide most of his face and body but wasn't too conspicuous that it would attract the attention of the station's security.

The bay area was fairly devoid of activity.  Only two Rodians kept watch, their blasters slung low against their hips as they slouched against the hull of a large cargo carrier in boredom.  Their concaved ears rotated in Boba's direction as he stepped off his ship and the Rodians observed him for a few moments before their interest waned and they returned to watching the traffic through the gravity field of the bay doors.  Boba silently moved off in the opposite direction following the neon glow of the direction signs for the beast games arena.  During the time aboard his ship he had downloaded a layout of the station while the droid had been droning on about the prices.  The diagram had shown that the arena would allow him the quickest access to the main lifts to the upper levels of the station.

The level of sound increased as Boba got nearer to the beast games.  A mass of aliens and humans swarmed in lines at the ticket holder booths leading into the seating zones of the arena.  Beyond, the loud reverberation of music blasted out through the tunnels sending the crowd into a frenzied excitement.  
    
    _"Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy!"_
    
    _"Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy!"_

He waited just outside the pulsating line of fans, watching for an opening.  _There…  The guard turned his back to him, a Twi'lik shifted away from a human, and no one was looking in his direction.  Boba slipped through the brief opening in the crowd into the stadium.  _

The seating benches ran down to a square fenced-in pit at the very bottom.  Huge spotlights rotated from the ceiling sending different coloured circles swirling across the floor.  Five stairways led down to the pit, each with a separate entrance which was letting more customers stream in, filling up the remaining seats.  Across the open space in the middle Boba could see the metal doorway of the large lift.  With the crowd pushing him from behind and his destination ahead he moved down the stairs towards the circular pathway leading around the fencing.  

The crowd roared suddenly as the pit floor slid open and a platform rose up from the depths holding a man with inky black hair falling down over his bare back and knotted muscles coiled under sweat beaded skin.  At his left side was chained the powerful form of a Bodovik, an ice world predatory feline.  It pulled back its lips from its teeth in a snarling yowl.

Immediately hands went up, people calling out their bets to the creditors who handed them marked chips, even without them seeing what other beast the Bodovik would be fighting.

The noise got louder.  
    
    _"And this is for the questions that don't have any answers _
    
    _The _midnight___ hunters and the topless dancers _
    
    _The gang of slavers, ships packed with masters _
    
    _The Hutt's with the spices and the chicks with blasters" _

The trainer unhooked the chain and departed through a gateway in the fence.  As soon as the locking mechanism snapped shut the fencing wires were turned on, sending volts of electricity through them making them glow a vibrant yellow.  The Bodovik paced within its electric prison watching the crowd with its slit eyes.  

Boba stopped walking to gaze at the caged animal, realizing that this was the second time in the past week he had seen beasts being forced to entertain a crowd.  He frowned, not understanding just why this was bothering him so much…

Another hidden gate in the pit slid open.  The feline twisted its supple body around and faced the hatchway as three male Troglodytaes lumbered out from the darkness.  Each Troglodytae was a dark, dark green, almost black, with a long whiplash tail and four wedge-shaped claws on each one of its trunk like legs.  Their hooked mouths hissed as the reptile's forked tongues tasted the air, smelling the crowd and the Bodovik.  The largest male reared up on its hind legs and let out a high pitched roar which then tumbled into a vibrating growl. 

On the other side of the fence from the Bodovik Boba could see its owner calling out commands to it, urging it to attack.  

The feline's fur rippled along its back as it coiled its muscles and leapt through the air landing on the alpha Troglodytae.  Parts of the crowd cheered as the Bodovik tore a gaping hole in the shoulder of the other animal before the Troglodytae snapped its mouth over one of the Bodovik's paws and pulled it into a death roll.  The feline yowled again and struck out with its long teeth and grabbed a hold of the Troglodytae's head and twisted it until the neck snapped and the animal slumped to the floor dead.  The other two Troglodytes hissed as they smelled their companion's blood and attacked the Bodovik from opposite sides.

The crowd went wild as the three collided in a mass of claws, fur, and teeth.  The background music blasted out even louder, going along with the excitement of the spectators.
    
    _"For the detonators ticking and the heads that hang _
    
    _All the pirates getting money and the heads that bang_
    
    _Wild wampas and porno flicks _
    
    _All my allies in the starship in cell block six" _

The larger Troglodytae had its jaws locked around the tawny neck of the Bodovik while the other was pinned underneath the feline, flailing its legs as its belly was slashed open by gleaming teeth.  The legs stilled as the Bodovik twisted its head down and thrust its canines into an arc, cutting open the creature from neck to abdomen.  The people cheering for the reptilian creatures booed as the second was killed, their chances of winning were growing slimmer.  Now the fight was between the remaining Troglodytae and the Bodovik.  Both were weary from the stress of the battle.  Froth dripped onto the floor from the mouth of the feline as it dragged in each breath, fighting the grip of the Troglodyate's mouth around its neck.  The animal lurched forward pulling the reptile along, using its heavier body mass to try and dislodge the hold.  It yowled before curling its body sideways almost in half while it brought its large paw up and slammed it into the Troglodytae's side.  The force of the strike made the reptile release the Bodovik's neck in a yelp and it didn't recover in time to leap away from the second strike of the Bodovik's other paw.  The reptile was thrown up backward into the air where it flew into the wires of the electric fence.  Sparks shot out in all directions where the Troglodytae hit, then the creature fell to the floor, its body blackened and torn.

The fight was over, the Bodovik the victor.  There were cheers and boos from the crowd as some of the spectators eagerly jumped out of their seats to run off and claim their winnings, while others threw down their worthless chips and stormed off to other parts of the station.  The music died out and an announcer's voice came over the speakers.

"Next beast game will occur at nineteen hundred hours.  Please exit the arena accordingly and be sure to partake in the other activities available within this facility."

Boba waited until most of the crowd had dispersed before walking down to stand before the electric fence.  It still hummed with power, confining the tired Bodovik within.  The feline looked up as he approached.  Its mouth hung open as it gulped in large breaths, its frame shaking from exhaustion.  Blood dripped onto the floor from multiple wounds in the animal's side and throat, staining its fur coat a dark crimson.  This was its life.  Forced to fight in order to stay alive another day, until it was beaten by something stronger.  It had been taken from all that had been familiar to it, its homeworld and family, to come to a caged place of steel and hateful masters.  

The Bodovik watched Boba with its slit eyes and he could almost feel the feline was telling him that its life was some part of a bitter metaphor for his own.  You had to fight to survive, kill or be killed; there was no other way to go about it.

"Find something interesting, boy?"

Boba turned to see the Bodovik's owner leering at him from across the pathway.  

He didn't reply.

The man's brows came together in a deep frown and he wiped a dirty hand down one pant leg.

"Unless you have business about buyin' me cat, it'd best do you good if you'd scatter before I call the security," the man warned.  "I don't want you messin' around with my best animal, ya hear?"

Boba nodded slowly and moved off towards the lift without giving another thought to the feline.  He stopped however just in front of the doors and turned back to the man who still stood watching him.

"Do you know where I could find Rozatta?" Boba asked, chancing that the guy would tell him since he was in fact working for her. 

"And what would a small kid like you need with her?" the trainer inquired, unraveling the Bodovik's chain from his belt.  

"I have a payment for her… from my boss," Boba covered, hoping that the lie would work.

It did and the man pointed upward.  "Take that there lift up to level 17.  Go down the blue hall and turn a left at the end and don't go through any of the doors.  You'll come to the end of the second hall and there should be another lift that will take you up to her offices."

Boba nodded thanks and entered the lift, sighing as the doors shut firmly behind him.  _So far so good…_

The trainer's directions were true and it took him less than fifteen minutes to get to the second lift.  A guard stood on duty in the hallway with a heavy repulsor rifle slung over one shoulder.  Boba recognized the humanoid creature as a Trandoshan, a more vicious race that were often used as hired thugs and mercenaries.  He slowed down his pace and kept his hands at his side in full view showing that he had nothing to hide.  The guard looked down at him from his full two meter height with skeptical eyes.  Kranssh was no fool and knew that even the most harmless looking individuals could be loaded with trouble.  He cocked the rifle to rest on his forearm and held up a clawed hand.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked in rough basic.  

"I need to talk to Rozatta."  Boba stopped walking forward altogether and stood facing the armored Trandoshan.

"So do a lot of people," he replied.  "The boss only sees people with money.  You have money?"

"No."

Kranssh smiled showing several pointy fangs.  "I thought not.  Children do not have much money therefore Rozatta does not take interest in them.  The only other way to see her is if you have an appointment.  Do you have an appointment?"

"No," again Boba answered, staring straight into the guard's eyes unwilling to back down.

Again the Trandoshan smiled.  "No appointment; no talking to the boss."

"I have information for her."

Kranssh waved his hand in the air.  "Bah.  Many people try that one and it never works."  His curiosity however was slightly peaked.  "Tell me your information and I'll make sure it gets to her," he offered with a crooked grin.  

Boba frowned.  "It's for Rozatta only."

The guard shook his head.  "Then your trip up here has been in vain.  You will not see the boss today, nor any other day that I am around.  Now you have to leave," he said, gesturing with his rifle to the direction in which Boba came.  "And don't let me catch you on this level again.  Understand?"

"I must talk to Rozatta," Boba spoke again in a harder voice.  

The Trandoshan growled and stepped forward.  "You will leave or I will force you to leave," he threatened in a menacing tone.  Boba stood still where he was, compelling himself to remain calm and unafraid.  This angered Kranssh even more and he was about to grab the kid by the arm when a female voice crackled overhead.

"Kranssh!  What are you doing?" it demanded.  "Stop playing around with that boy and get back on duty!"

Immediately the Trandoshan straightened up and looked over into a hidden security panel in the wall.

"I'm sorry boss but this kid won't leave."

"A kid's giving you problems now?  First it was the drunk, then the Gamorrean that didn't know where he was to go for his duty.  I swear it, Kranssh, you're twice that kid's size and yet you can't even get him to budge an inch."  The voice laughed.  "I gotta hand it to ya kid.  Not many face up to the likes of him.  Now you say that you have information for me huh?  Well you've got two seconds to convince me ta' let you up here."

Boba realized that he was being addressed by Rozatta.  

"I have information about Jango Fett."

There was a pause from the speaker.  Kranssh shifted away from Boba as if he had suddenly contracted a disease.  

"Why didn't you just say that before, kid?" he grumbled.  "Anything involving that bounty hunter is dangerous news."

It was amazing to see the change that had come over the Trandoshan at the mention of his father's name.  How quickly he was to back down in fear, not even knowing if the information came from Jango himself or was just a rumor or even a lie.  Pride swelled briefly in Boba's chest.  He wondered what the guard would do if knowing he was facing Jango's son.

"Scan him, Kranssh, then send him up," Rozatta ordered before flicking off the comm. 

Kranssh complied without another word and grabbed a small paddle from his belt and ran it through the air in front of Boba.  It beeped as it found the concealed blade.

"Leave that here with me," instructed the Trandoshan.  Boba removed the knife and handed it to him.  Kranssh stepped to the side of the hallway and motioned him towards the lift.

It was a short-lived ride and the doors opened to reveal an ornate room filled with red velvet chairs and an oval desk in the center.  Curtained windows over looked the beast game's arena and the air had a slight spicy odor to it.  

"Come in, come in," rang out the voice that he had heard in the hallway.

He stepped hesitantly into the room.

Rozatta floated over to him from her seat by the window, her two wings flapping behind her.  She was one of the most colorful characters Boba had ever seen as his gaze ran over her small round frame.  Her skin was light red in colour and she was currently dressed in a bright blue outfit complete with dangles, sparkles, buttons, and jewels.  Large rings adorned her tiny hands and she even wore a hat upon her head complete with the plume of a feather. 

She moved in front of Boba, also giving him the once over.

"What's your name kid?" she asked.

"Boba." 

"Now what is this about Jango Fett?" she asked, puffing on the end of her long curved pipe sending purple smoke up into the air.  "Hmm or better yet, start by telling me just why I should trust you that this information you're about to give me is real."

"You and Jango were close friends one time, weren't you?" Boba asked, evading the question.

She laughed and shook her head.  "That was a long, long time ago!  It's interesting that you would use that term for my relationship with that bounty hunter.  Not many even knew that we chatted, much less were friends."  

Roz plopped down on one of the table chairs and patted the stool beside her.  "Sit down, sit down.  Relax a bit and rest your feet.  You look pretty weary for a kid."

Despite himself Boba's mouth twitched with a small smile.  He had nothing to fear from Rozatta, he could feel it himself and also he trusted the stories his dad had told him about her fair and easy going nature.  

"Now," she began as he sat next to her, "I haven't seen that ol' son of a gun for many years now.  I've only gotten a few memos from him but even those have dwindled.  He and I use to be pretty close at one time, with him quite a help with some of the scum back at the old Outland.  I always was sure to pay him well; he did a great job, minus my finder's fee that is…"  Her voice trailed off as she stared up at the ceiling in a moment of remembrance.  

She sighed and turned back to Boba, giving herself a little shake.  "Sorry for rambling honey, you were going to tell me?..."

It was Boba's turn to sigh, almost wishing he didn't have to be the one to break the news yet again.  "Jango Fett is dead," he told her in a low voice.

She nearly fell off her seat.  

"What?!  How did... how did he die?" she asked flabbergasted at his words.

"It happened during a battle.  A Jedi knight killed him."

Roz clasped her hands in her lap and shook her head slowly.  "I always knew that he would go the way of the warrior…"  She chuckled sadly.  "The galaxy is out of a good man, and a great hunter."

Boba nodded.

"Well, no sense in living in the past.  I'm just glad he died fighting.  That was what he always wanted, he told me that every time I worried over him, telling him that he would sooner or later get himself killed on one of those hunts of his.  I'll miss him, I can tell you that…"

Boba felt relived that she was taking it so well.  He didn't want any crying… not after all the crying he did back on Geonosis.  

"I remember when he went after the Bando Gora leader. I was sure he was gonna get himself done in that time but, he came out shining, along with a handsome fetch of credits."

"The Bando Gora?" Boba asked.

"That was the name of a nasty cult until their leader was killed by Jango.  They soon broke up after that and good riddance, the galaxy is a lot better off without them."

She puffed a bit more on her pipe.  "Now you say you witnessed Jango's death.  Why did you come to tell me though?  You some kind of messenger that he had?"  Her eyebrows rose with curiosity.

_Now for the other piece of info…___

"Jango was my father."

This time Roz did fall off her seat.  She hit the floor with a thud and sat there staring up at him with wide eyes.  "Your father?..."

Her pink face split into a wide grin and she quickly flapped her wings flying back up in front of him.  "His son!  Oh my goodness… This is such a surprise!  I always told him that he should start a family, said that it would be good for him but I never thought he was actually listening to me!"  she chatted excitedly.  She squinted as she looked him over more carefully this time.  "Yes…yes I do see a slight resemblance…"

_Only a slight resemblance?_

"I'm actually a clone of him, one that he raised himself," he tried to tell her.

"A clone, adopted, birth, doesn't matter.  You're his son," she said grinning.  "Oh my look at what a bad hostess I'm being!  Are you hungry?  Want anything to eat?  Drink?"

"Umm no that's fine."

"You sure honey?  It'll take less than a jiff to get something up here."

He was about to protest again but his stomach rumbled, giving him away.  He sighed, "I guess something would be good.  I haven't eaten in a while…"

"Sure thing, what do ya' feel like?"

"Soup maybe?" he asked uncertainly.

"Soup it is then."  Roz flew over to a comm unit on the wall and turned on a view screen.  Kranssh appeared in the window.  

"Kranssh!"

The large Trandoshan jumped at the voice and turned around.  "Yes boss?"

"Get an order of soup up here!"

"Sure thing boss."

The screen went blank and Roz laughed.  "Sorry if that fellow gave you a hard time earlier.  He's all muscle and got a good set of brains but his temper's a little short."

"I could tell."

Something beeped and a tray slid through a hatchway across the room. 

"Ahh soup's here!  Told ya' it would take less than a jiff." Roz retrieved the tray with the steaming bowl and set it before Boba.  She took a seat next to him and drew slowly on her pipe while he picked up the spoon and examined the food.

"It's good; the chef made it this morning."

He nodded and took a sip.  It _was _pretty good, and it immediately made the hunger pains fade from his stomach. 

"I don't entertain much these days," Roz told him as she fiddled with her pipe.  "After that whole thing with Montross, Jango and I both felt it would be best for me to disappear for a while and beef up on my security measures."

_Montross?___

"Wasn't he that old enemy of my father's?"  

"Sure indeed.  He was also hired for that Bando Gora job, to make it a little more interesting I suppose.  That big lug though just sat back and let Jango do the work, following him around, getting the snoop on his information and leads.  Bah!  If its one thing I can't stand it's laziness on the job, especially in that line of work," she grumbled.  "You're father though was really something.  Never listened to me though…  I remember when Montross came to the Outland and shook me up pretty good.  It was all a ploy to get Jango mad and boy did it sure work.  I was left for dead, Montross hoping that your father would find me before the station blew, and I was sure I was a goner.  However Jango didn't take no for an answer.  I told him to just leave me be and get out, but that bugger slung me over one shoulder like a sac of nerfs and got me out of there.  We barely made it to that ship of his before the bombs went off."

"And that's why you went into hiding?  So that Montross wouldn't come back?"

"Yes and also until Jango finished up with that job from, oh what was his name… that Count Dooku.  I didn't need those Gora people running around here, that's for sure."

"I know Count Dooku.  My father was still working for him when he was killed."

Roz cocked her head to the side.  "Hmm I guess that's why I hadn't heard from him much over the years.  Is this Dooku a nasty character?"

"I guess… actually that's why I'm here," Boba told her.  "I'm looking for him, and for a woman named Kish Tyres.  I was wondering if you would be able to help me locate them."

"Of course!  Hell, I'm damn good at finding people.  It might take a while though," Roz informed him.

"That's alright."

"It shouldn't take longer than a couple of days; I'll call it in to you on your ship."

"Okay.  It's called Slave 1."

Roz laughed.  "So that ship's yours now huh?  I still have the messaging codes for it so contacting you shouldn't be a problem."

Boba nodded and got up, putting back on his cloak.  

"You following in Jango's footsteps I take it?" she asked.

"Yes."

Roz gave him a warm smile and patted him fondly on the shoulder.  "That's good to hear.  I might be needing your services later on in the future," she said chuckling.  "Now, my advice to you is to head to Coruscant.  Everyone turns up on that planet it seems, and there's a good chance one of those two people you're looking for might be on it.  If not, you're sure to find things to aid you in the meanwhile."

"I'll do that.  Thank you for your help, Roz."

"No problem kiddo.  I'll contact you soon with those locations and good luck out there.  The galaxy's a big mess these days."

He nodded thanks once more and said his goodbyes.  

The trip back to the Slave 1 was in high spirits…

**Wow, that chapter took me a long time to write.  I was listening to Kid Rock when I wrote part of this so that's why his lyrics are in it (I changed them a bit though to go with the star wars theme better).  Wasn't too sure about how to end it, but then again I never am sure about my endings.  Anyway, hope that explained about Roz and stuff (to those that have played Bounty Hunter) and thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

Seiko ;P


	3. Searching for Everyone

Disclaimer:  These are starting to get repetitive…

Sorry about the slllllllllllllloooooooooowwwwwww uploads, it's just that I have been swept away out to sea by Pirates of the Caribbean (one of my all time favourite movies now along with Star Wars) during the summer and I'm now back at university so then there's the studying factor.  Plus the art bug is back and I'm turning out some great work (yay!).  So here (finally) is the new chapter of Iile.  Enjoy!

_All was quiet in the stateroom as Mace watched the tiny fish swim by in a flurry of colour.  He sat kneeling on a plush sofa in one of the more expensive hotel suites of the underwater resort on Pantolomin, a beautiful world with vast oceans filled with galaxy renowned coral reefs.  He touched the heavy pane of the window tracing a finger across its surface as he followed the flight of the fish.  Each tiny creature glistened like a jewel in the soft blue of the seabed surrounded by the dark green kelp that floated lazily in the current.  The sea creatures gave him something to do since children weren't allowed in the bright and loud casinos which Pantolomin had a wealth of._

_He rest his chin against one arm watching the playful antics of a wallo turtle, its fat belly brushing up loose sand from the seabed as it chased tiny minnows for a late afternoon snack.  Mace giggled as the miniature fish eluded the quite larger reptile and swam skillfully between the intricate workings of some red coral leaving behind the frustrated hunter.  The turtle soon gave up its chase and rolled over onto its back, exposing its ivory white belly to the filters of sunlight coming down from the sky overhead, the soft beams seeming to wave just as lazily as the kelp on this calm afternoon day.  Mace would miss the reefs of Pantolomin when it came time to leave for Coruscant.  It was only a few more days until his father finished his business here and would take him to the Jedi temple to begin his long training to become a Jedi Knight.  Master Yoda had been very keen on Mace when the Jedi Master had visited the Windu home a year ago.  Supposedly this young boy of six was extremely force sensitive, even more so than some of the older skilled Jedi currently residing in the temple.  Master Yoda had wanted Mace to go with him that day and begin the training right away, something about the sooner you learned to control the force the better, but since Mace's father had government matters to attend to Mace had turned down Yoda but offered that he would be ready in one year's time.  The small Jedi master had asked why it would take a year and Mace had explained in a calm six-year-old voice that ever since his mother had died he had taken on the responsibility of watching out for his father and keeping him company during the long treks to the different worlds under which his father governed for the Republic.  Yoda had nodded thoughtfully and patted him on the shoulder, saying that he understood the commitments one made to those they loved and would not pressure him into the training.  Apparently patience was another much learned practice among the Jedi._

_Yoda had left after instructing Quan Windu about the preparations for his son's bright future as a Jedi Knight.  His father had been so proud that night and had enveloped his son into his arms in a tight hug while tears slid down his cheeks.  _

_"There is no greater blessing for this gift, son," Quan had told him.  "You will be able to aid others using this extraordinary talent that you possess, making this galaxy a safer and better place to live for all."_

_Now one year later only days remained before his big trip.  It would be a sudden shock to leave behind his only family and go off on his own; and to Coruscant no less!  There were no friends that Mace would leave behind besides Ai'Lan, his father's thin and prim Sullustan assistant, who had always traveled with them on these government outings.  Ai'Lan had been the closest companion Mace ever had since he had never lived in one spot for more than a few months, which made it hard for him to make new friends.  Yoda had told him that at the Jedi temple he would be training with others close in his age, human and alien alike._

_Would the other children like him?  _

_Would he live up to Master Yoda's expectations?_

_The door chimed as someone stepped into the stateroom from the outside hallway.  Mace turned to see the tall form of his father as he hung up his governor's jacket carefully on a nearby hook.  _

_Ai'Lan stood off to one side of Quan, a data pad in one hand.  The Sullustan gave a brief smile in Mace's direction before handing some files to Quan.  _

_"These are the latest reports of the quarrel on Ryloth.  The southern twilight zone has increased its settlement to two thirds of the spice mines and sixty percent of all ryll sales in the Outer Rim.  The northerners are refusing and have already kidnapped three of the south's head clan members and exiled two into the Bright Lands while the other was exiled to the Dark Lands.  This does not look good governor," Ai'Lan warned.  "Unless both Twi'lek clans can come under some sort of agreement or even merge into one clan, I'm afraid that war on Ryloth could be in the near future."_

_"Yes, and that would put a stop to the mining causing the shipments of ryll to our hospitals to cease, would it not?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_Quan flipped through the folders as his eyes scanned over the data.  He tucked them neatly into a pile and handed them back to Ai'Lan._

_"Send a message to Ryloth telling them that I'll be there in eight standard days with a survey team of twenty…no make it thirty five and we'll see if we find a better deal for the southerners.  Perhaps they would settle for some of the Bright Lands."_

_"But sir, no Twi'lek will want those parts.  The Bright Lands have nothing to offer but lava and rock."_

_"The lava would be an excellent source for some hydrogen compressors.  If we give them a hand in building them, both manpower and financial support, then maybe they'll take to the idea.  Compressed hydrogen isn't worth as much as ryll but then again it is far safer to produce than braving those dark caves for the spice."_

_Ai'Lan nodded.  "Yes sir.  I'm sure that would be a profitable proposal in the end.  I'll see to it right away.  Young master," he said to Mace, bowing slightly before taking his data pad and proceeded out the door.  _

_Quan turned to Mace and opened his arms and Mace jumped off the sofa and ran into them, giving his father a hug.  He stepped back as Quan ruffled his hair and chuckled._

_"Have a good day?"_

_"Yep!  I've been watching the marine life."_

_"All day?"_

_Mace giggled and shook his head.  "No of course not!  I went to the dining rooms with one of the hotel managers for lunch and then he took me to the indoor swimming pool.  It was weird swimming in a room surrounded by an ocean full of fish and turtles and giant Orcthays, which are huge beasts with six flippers and rows and rows of tiny teeth used for eating only the smallest fish!"_

_"Wow!" Quan exclaimed with fatherly astonishment.  "What else did you learn?"_

_"That wallo turtles can hold their breath for ten whole hours!"_

_Quan clapped a hand over his chest and slumped onto a chair.  "Oh my!  I can only hold mine for two minutes but imagine ten hours!"  _

_This earned more laughter from Mace.  "Daaad… You can hold your breath for four minutes remember?"_

_"Oh really, that long?"_

_"Yeeaaah," Mace said smiling.  _

_"Hmmm, I must be getting forgetful in my old age."_

_Mace rolled his eyes and jumped onto the couch across from Quan.  "I can only hold mine for one minute."_

_"Well then maybe later we'll go down to the pool and I'll show you how to hold it longer."_

_"And then we can get dinner!"_

_"Yes, yes.  We can't forget dinner now can we?"  Quan sighed and stretched.  "Oh I'm beat.  Are you getting enough rest?  Your big day is coming up."_

_"Yep."_

_"Are you nervous?"  _

_"Kind of," Mace answered truthfully.  "I'm worried that the other Jedi won't like me."_

_Quan looked at his son seriously.  "Mace, I have raised you to the best of my abilities and I think that you have turned out wonderfully.  You are kind, honest, hardworking, loyal… all traits that people with good hearts will notice and in turn will be honored to become friends will you.  Trust me."_

_"Truth?"_

_"Galactic truth from a galactic governor," his father grinned.  "And always remember to treat people the way that you would want to be treated."_

_"I remember," Mace replied._

_"Good.  Now I think its time that I get out of these clothes," Quan said lightheartedly. "When I'm done we'll head to the pool for those lessons."_

_Quan exited into his bedroom and Mace returned to the window with the ocean view.  He felt a bit better now, some of his worries fading from his mind.  He resumed watching the fish outside while waiting for his father to get ready._

_Suddenly the stateroom door opened._

_Mace turned expecting Ai'Lan to enter, since he was the only other one with a keycard, but jumped up in shock as three burly men came into the room, shutting the door quickly behind them._

_"Wha…who are you?!"_

_One of them stepped forward.  "We're here to see Quan Windu," he said in a harsh tone while his two companions began slowly making their way around the edge of the room._

_"He's not here right now," Mace lied as he could feel uneasiness creep up his spine.  The man grinned showing yellow teeth._

_"Oh now that was a mistake my dear boy, for we know he's here.  We saw him enter this room."_

_"What are you going to do?!"  Mace shouted at the man.  _

_All he got was another grin._

_Quan, hearing his son's yelling, came running out of the bedroom._

_"Mace what--" He stopped short upon seeing the intruders.  _

_"Mace get into the bedroom, quickly," Quan ordered him in a low voice.  Mace nodded and bolted for the room, seeing the alarm on his father's face.  There he would press the security switch for the hotel guards._

_The man off to the side grabbed him though before he reached it and clamped a large paw of a hand over his mouth._

_"Mace!!" his father yelled, running towards him.  The other two quickly intercepted Quan.  They brought him down to the floor with massive punches to the head and ribs.  Tears streamed down Mace's face as he watched the thugs beat his father, blood gushing from his nose as it was broken and a knife was slashed through the tendons in his ankles, rendering him helpless on the thick rug.  The first man backed up as the other planted one boot against his father's neck.  The leader wiped at the blood trickling out of his mouth from where Quan had managed to land a blow._

_"Fucking hell…" he snarled._

_Quan coughed violently trying to breathe under the other's weight.  "D-do what you want with me but leave my son alone…"_

_"Shut up!" roared the man, pulling out a blaster from a hidden holster._

_Mace sobbed trying to cry out to his dad, but the hand covering his mouth made his words come out muffled._

_"Why?" his father choked._

_"Governor Triyqo's orders."_

_"But Triyqo's a corrupted bastard!" Quan shouted as the second man took his boot off him and joined his companion's side._

_"I don't give a damn, I just follow my instructions.  You were becoming an obstacle to him, and we are here to remove that problem for the governor."_

_He aimed the blaster and fired.  Mace screamed as the shots hit his father, slamming into his body six times.  He fought at his captor who finally released his grip on him and Mace ran over to where his father lay still upon the floor.  _

_He never made it as a seventh shot was fired…_

Mace snapped out of his trace.  His glanced wide eyed around the room in which he sat; his body tense.  His gaze shifted down to see that his hands, which had been resting calmly against his knees in the meditation position, were now clutched together so tight in his lap that his knuckles were white.  He quickly called upon the force and felt it flow through him, dissolving the turmoil within his spirit and mind and making him feel at ease once more.  The dream faded and Mace could feel the room around him, the presence of the beings that passed by in the outside corridor, and the flight and vibrations of the bustling city traffic as it zoomed by the curtained window.  Everything was silent in the Jedi Temple as people went about their daily business and training.  The young padawans off with their masters for their early morning practice to hone their still fresh and developing skills in the Force.  The older Jedi Knights were out in the many sun drenched courtyards sharpening their maneuvers with their lightsabers.  Each weapon handcrafted by its owner in a style which represented who they were and in a form which allowed the most fluid motion when placed in the users hands, flippers, claws, or tentacles.

His own lightsaber lay beside him on the cushion, its unique purple blade hidden within the delicately carved design of the handle.  Mace tenderly touched the smoothly polished surface, tracing along the small motif of the Windu emblem etched upon the very bottom of the weapon.  

He hadn't thought about the day his father died for a long time…

 The soft sound of a cane tapping against the tiled floor behind Mace echoed through the still room announcing the arrival of Yoda.  The old Jedi Master slowly made his way to the cushion beside Mace's and sat upon it, placing his walking stick beside his crossed legs.  Yoda unclipped his own lightsaber from his belt and laid it beside the cane before resting his hands softly in his lap and closing his eyes.  Mace waited in silence, staring at the dark maroon drapes of the window.  

"Something troubles you, old friend," Master Yoda finally spoke.  

"Yes."  Mace's voice was soft as he answered, almost so that it was no more than a whisper.  Yoda's large ears heard his friend clearly though and he opened his green eyes to gaze thoughtfully upon the larger Jedi.  

"In the past your thoughts do lie, yes?"

Mace nodded.

"Tell me your problems you should, then maybe we can find a solution to them," Yoda spoke gently, sensing the disturbance within Mace.  The Jedi had not been himself over the past few days but then again neither had he.  Since the battle on Geonosis and the death of many Jedi Knights, the entire temple had taken on a certain desolate feeling; the remaining Jedi returning to their duties but their thoughts lying elsewhere. 

"I saw myself as a child, just before I came to the temple," Mace began slowly, closing his eyes in reflection.  "It was the day my father was murdered.  I remember watching him die, only a few feet away and being able to do nothing at all to help him…"

"Young you still were," Yoda spoke faintly.

"I know.  But still, there should have been something within my power that I could have done.  I have this great ability and it was useless to the one that I cared for the most."  Mace sighed.  "I understand that my skill in the force back then was weak but… it was in me.  I could feel it surging as they shot him.  Each sound tearing me apart inside as I struggled to move to go to him but was held back by those massive arms wrapped around me.  It was in those passing moments that I had my first taste of the darkside.  I could feel it reaching out to caress me, promising me the power that I craved so badly for in order to save him."  Mace ran a hand over his face and shook his head.  "That wasn't the only time the darkside called to me.  Every day after I woke up from my wound I remember feeling it lurking just within the shadows around me, waiting for another weak moment to tempt me again.  But you helped me through those days…"

He turned towards Yoda who sat watching him, listening to his words.

"I learned to forgive those men for that day and what they did.  Forgive them for killing my father…"

"The darkside did rest after that," Yoda said.  "The right thing, you did."

"Yes," Mace agreed faintly.

"That part of your past, settled it is.  But what happened then is the shadow to what troubles you now, is it not?"

"Yes."

Yoda waited, already knowing the answer to the question.

"I saw myself in that boy's eyes when I killed his father.  The expression on his face was of helplessness, pain…  I felt no more than a hired thug, no better than those men who killed my own father."

"Jango Fett would have killed you, had you not him first."

Mace hung his head staring at his hands resting in his lap.  "I know.  But again it felt as if there was something I could have done…always something to have made it right."

"You showed concern for the boy when Obi Wan sent his message from Kamino.  Saw it in your face I did.  Foreseen the boy's future that moment did you?"

"No, not foreseen, but I sensed trouble on the horizon for him."

"Make things right you want to now," Yoda said.  "No longer a hired thug you will be to him.  Am I right?"

"Yes but I doubt that he will be willingly to even look at me much less hear an apology for what I have done," Mace said, sadness lacing his words.

"True.  But one must take a first step if he is to begin on a path.  Apologize to the boy you should, let him decide if he wishes to accept your apology and begin his own path to forgiveness.  Just as you had those many years ago."

Mace nodded and slowly got to his feet.  He walked silently over to the window and slid open the curtains to let golden sunlight spill into the room.  He watched the bustle of Coruscant for a moment.  "The council has also asked that the boy be brought in.  They are aware of his connections with the Count."

"Yes.  Young Boba Fett is important to our search for Dooku.  His location the boy could have.  Arrange for someone to find him you must."

"I will summon Obi Wan then.  With Anakin accompanying Senator Amidala back to Naboo, he will have some free time on his hands…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Soft skin.___

_A lush set of red lips._

_The gentle brush of those lips across his own…_

Obi Wan blinked as the image came to him slowly.  He was standing on a gray stone balcony overlooking the sparkling waters of a beautiful lake, light from the setting sun casting the water in a reddish gold while the dark green of the forest surrounding the lake gently shifted in the warm breeze.  Sweet smelling flowers lined the courtyard leading from the balcony and planters full of delicate blooms hung from posts overhead, petals dripping over the sides giving vibrant splashes of colour amidst the gray pillars.

The beauty of his surroundings was breathtaking; but nothing compared to the exquisiteness of the one who stood before him.  

She was dressed in all white.  The cloth of her gown was the made from the silkiest material he had ever felt and it was covered in a veil that shimmered with millions of tiny clear gems.  Her long brown hair curled down her back, held in place by the soft weave of a veil.  A soft tendril fell against her cheek and he gently brushed it behind her ear, leaving his hand resting against her warm skin.

"Padme…"

Obi Wan blinked confused.  He hadn't spoken those words.

The image shifted again and he saw a man standing to his left dressed in black with a scroll in his weathered hands.  He was reading the words on the scroll aloud yet Obi Wan couldn't make them out.  

_What was going on?_

Behind Padme he saw See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo watching them from beneath the shade of a tree.  No one else stood on the balcony or even in the courtyard.  It seemed as if the world had stilled just for this moment.

Suddenly he found his other hand lifting up to grasp Padme's and was startled to see that it wasn't his own but a prosthetic one.

"Beep-beep…Beep-beep!"

Obi Wan jerked out of the dream as his com unit went off.  He grunted, rubbing his eyes with one hand and clumsily reached out with the other trying to grab a hold of the annoying machine.

"Yes?" he asked into the screen, flipping it on to see the concerned face of Mace Windu. 

"Sorry Obi Wan, did I catch you at a bad time?"  Mace asked, noticing his friend's frazzled look and heavy lidded eyes.

"Oh no, of course not, Master."  Obi replied.  "I was just catching up on a bit of sleep; after Geonosis and all."  He attempted a chuckle but it died in the silence of his room.  

Windu nodded,

"I have something I must ask of you.  I need you to find Jango Fett's son and bring him before the council and I.  This is important since the boy might know the whereabouts of Dooku."

"Boba?"  Obi Wan was slightly taken back at the request. 

"Yes.  I doubt the boy would still be on Geonosis.  Most likely he will head back to the planet of Kamino so I need you to return there and search for him."

"I understand Master, but I must ask that I be allowed to go to Naboo first.  Something is bothering me about Anakin."  he told Mace, remembering his dream.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure what it is just yet but he's hiding something from me and from the Jedi council."

"Perhaps this assignment will get him focused back on his training.  I had heard that he was taking the loss of his arm pretty hard."

"More so the loss against his fight with Dooku than anything.  I'll inform you the moment I reach Kamino with Anakin, Master."

"Take care Obi Wan.  May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you."  He snapped shut the com and rubbed his thigh, easing the lingering pain of the freshly healed wound caused by the Count's lightsaber and sighed.  

"I'm never going to get some relaxation time…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile in the confinements of hyperspace Boba sat in the pilot seat of the Slave 1, his father's helmet on his lap, as he watched the fleeting lines of the passing stars shoot by.  It had been three days since he had left the Outland and set course for Coruscant and three long and very boring days at that.  Without the access to the ship's databanks Boba had been left with nothing to do besides study his father's old paper files in the safe.  Having already gone through them ten times over in the past few days he was itching to reach his destination.  Boba's stomach growled loudly and he reached into his pocket and pulled out another ration bar.  It was dry and tasted of old vegetables but at least it did its job at satisfying his hunger.

_They really should make a chocolate ration bar, _he thought, crumpling up the wrapper and shoving it back into his pocket.  Suddenly the computer screen blipped and scrolled out a reading saying that he had an incoming message.

Boba flicked on the screen and Roz appeared.

"Hey there kiddo!  Have I got some good news for ya!" she exclaimed happily upon seeing Boba's face.  "I was dead on the money for telling you to head to Coruscant.  Turns out that lady friend of yours is there right at this moment.  One of my spies confirmed a sighting of her only a few hours ago and if ya' make it in time perhaps you can catch her if she is plannin' on leaving there any time soon.  How far away are you?"

"I'll be in Coruscant space within five hours."

"Well there you go no sweat huh?  Anyway once you reach the planet head to the 487th sector of the city and go to the Dancing Smuggler, a small out of the way bar where you'll find my informant, Mizzith Krojeb.  He'll tell you the directions to your Kish Tyres," Roz told him.  "As for that Count Dooku fellow, I haven't been able to find a single trace of the guy.  Whoever is hiding him has covered their tracks better than a party of Tuskin Raiders."

"I should be fine with what you've given me, Roz.  I wasn't even sure what I would've done if you did have the whereabouts of Count Dooku.  He isn't the most trustworthy person I've ever met…"

"Well I'll keep an eye out for the bugger and you take care honey and get that Kish woman to feed you something; you're nothing but skin and bones."

"Comes with eating nothing but ration bars." 

Roz laughed and shook her head.  "I'll talk to you later, kid.  Roz out."

The screen went black and Boba sat back against the chair, a smile curving on his face.  It was nice to have another acquaintance in the galaxy that was on his side.  He had enough trouble with foes in the past and knew that there would be more coming in the future.

_Coruscant huh?_  Boba didn't like the idea of going to the very core of the Jedi society but if he remembered correctly their base of operations was located in the northern hemisphere of the planet while the sector Roz had told him was set in the south.  With luck he would evade them completely and besides, Coruscant was an immense planet wide city after all.

_Why didn't she come back to Kamino?_

The thought about Kish floated into his mind.  Kamino wasn't too far out of Republican space.  Of course it had been a long time since Boba had last seen her and he didn't want to consider the fact that she might have forgotten about him.  But then there was his father.  Kish had known him for much longer and they had even worked together on a few hunts so the idea of forgetting Boba completely was slim to nil.  

_Maybe she just wanted to get away from you,_ echoed the tiny voice inside his head.  _After all, you are just a kid.  A little boy with no other friends to keep you company…_

"Shut up," he growled into the silence of the cockpit.  He didn't need his conscience popping up at that moment.

_What will you do when she closes her door on you? _It continued on.  _Will you give up and go back to Kamino.  To live forever on that watery planet that you so hate?  And just why are you going to see __Kish__?  Is it that you need someone to care for you since your father just died?  Care for you like the child you are?_

Boba groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily at the questions churning around inside his head.  He had been offered a soft life back on Kamino with Taun We but had turned it down.  So why would he now go off looking for Kish just so that he could rely on her for everything?  It was true he would need someone to go to for advice when dilemmas involving the hunt arose and there was always the benefit of being taught more tricks of the trade by those who were experienced.  

_So will that be the reason you will tell her about why you just showed up at her door?_

No.  He would tell her about Jango and the battle at Geonosis with the Jedi.  Tell her about him leaving Kamino and starting to train as a bounty hunter out in the galaxy…

Boba banged a fist on the arm of the pilot's seat in frustration.  No matter how he worded it in his head it still came out as if he had traveled a great distance just so that he could see her in person, when really a quick message over the Holovid would have sufficed just fine.  Oh well, he had another five hours to think up something good…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was another lonely night for Mizzith as the Bith enjoyed a long drink at one of Corescant's many dilapidated watering holes, made just for those with alcohol fixations.  His drink tasted like shit and gave off an aroma that was a mixture between fried womprat fur and the bogs on Nal Hutta.  Either way, it was pretty disgusting.  Mizzith smacked his tiny lips together under the fleshy folds of his face and looked around the murky gloom of the bar.  A couple of Wookies sat opposite to his table and three humanoids were playing a game of double Sabacc with a Snivvian, and were obviously losing as indicated by the increasing pile of credits before the smaller furred creature.  Not much excitement to say the least but it suited Mizzith just fine at the moment.  If it hadn't been for the call from Rozatta earlier he would still be lying on his back in his small apartment located on the lower levels of the city. 

His drink diminished as he sat, waiting for the contact that Roz had explained was the one that required the information on Kish Tyres.  _A kid huh?… Well that's a first_, he thought.  What the child wanted with the assassin was beyond him so he had politely kept his mouth shut during the conversation with Roz.  Besides, it wasn't his place to ask questions, his only job involving the female Toydarion was to give her the information she wanted and get his average wage of credits in return.

A shadow appeared in the doorway and Mizzith turned his gaze towards the entrance to see a young boy swathed in a cloak step into the dimness of the bar.  _Is that him?  He mentally smacked himself upside the head.  Of course it was him!  What other kid would go into a bar at this time of day?  ___

The boy's eyes settled on the Bith and he approached the table where Mizzith sat.  

"You have some information for me," the child spoke in a monotone voice to him.  Mizzith buzzed with humor.  _Smartass…_

_*Do you understand my language little one_?* he asked.

"Yes."

_*Then tell me what it is that I should supposedly have to give to you?*_ he toyed.

Nothing.  The child's gaze didn't waver from Mizzith's huge lidless eyes.

He coughed and tried again.  _*All information that I carry comes with a price perhaps too expensive for someone like you.  Go back to your playthings.*_

Boba didn't budge.  He knew that the alien was trying to deter him since no intelligent being would give out information that easily.  He flipped a ten credit chip onto the table.  "You know the whereabouts of Kish Tyres."

Mizzith watched the chip spin around in front his drink before snatching it up in one hand.  _*Of course I do little one.  She's still on Coruscant.*_

Another credit chip.

_*Sector 224-B.*_

That still wasn't good enough for Boba yet he was low on funds as it was and didn't feel like spending it all on the creature before him.  His hand brushed the folds of his cloak, moving the material to the side allowing the blaster strapped to his belt to show.  His fingers rested on the handle and he scowled at the Bith, using the expression his father use to display whenever annoyed.  Mizzith puckered his lips upon seeing the weapon.  He hadn't expected the kid to pull such a move and since the Bith hadn't a blaster of his own it was likely that he would lose greatly if the boy decided to use it on him, no matter how young he was.

_*Alright alright, little one, you've proven your point.  No need for your weapons here* he_ spoke, putting his hands up before him in defeat._  *Your assassin can be found at Borruag's mechanic shop on level three of that sector.  I don't know where she stays exactly but the owner will know.  That is all the information I carry.*_

Boba nodded and concealed the blaster within his cloak again.  He turned on his heel and left the Bith to sit alone with his drink and bar companions.  Mizzith watched him go, swirling the remaining liquid in the cup.  

_Smartass…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sky had turned a deep red as the sun began to set, the rays of light scattering as they hit the haze of pollution which blanketed the city's stratosphere.  The traffic had increased as the planet's inhabitants left their places of work to head home after a long day.  Large transport ships took off with the last shipments of the day to head into deep space where they could make the jump to light speed.  The remaining strands of light glinted off the sleek hull of the Slave 1 which sat silent on a docking platform overlooking a large expanse of the city.  Its defense system was currently active while it waited for its new young owner to return from his business among the city.  The few people and aliens that passed by the platform paid the starship little attention, in fact most who caught sight of it simply turned and headed in the opposite direction, knowing all too well the history of that particular ship.  One person however took great interest in the ship, and sat looking at it from a ledge near the docking platform.  The bounty hunter swung her legs through the air as she slowly peeled the skin from an apple with her vicroblade.  It wasn't every day that the person you were searching for happened to show up right in front of you.  The peel coiled around and around until the blade sheared the stem, freeing the yellow strand to fall hundreds of meters down to the pathways below.  

Aurra Sing cut a slice from the fruit and popped it into her mouth.  Jango Fett's child had made this job a whole lot easier by coming right to her instead of her having to go searching the galaxy for the little whelp.  

It had been a day earlier when she had intercepted a transmission between the Jedi Temple and one of their padawans and had learned of the great Jango Fett's demise.  With the father dead, his son had become quite the center of attention and Aurra had immediately searched for any possible profit to be made concerning the boy.  She had never been fond of Jango in the past as he had held the title of the greatest bounty hunter in the whole galaxy when in actuality it should have belonged to her.  Her thin smile disappeared into a scowl.  Jango had always been one step ahead of her in obtaining all of the prized bounties on the market, leaving her with nothing but scraps.  For a while there had been a time period when he had disappeared from the business only to return a few years later to once again reclaim his title.  Everywhere she went it was "Jango this," and "Jango that,"… it was enough to make you vomit.  

_People were so afraid of nothing more than a man in a tin can uniform while I have killed more than twenty JEDI in my lifetime.  Does that mean nothing?_ she asked herself.  But now he was dead and she would no longer but stuck with second place.  Aurra Sing would be the top bounty hunter in the galaxy; a place that she should have possessed a long time ago.  

After tapping the Jedi conversation Aurra had immediately weighed her options about Boba Fett and found that there was considerable profit in finding and apprehending the boy.  The first major profit of her newfound status… and none other that the offspring of her rival.  Vengeance was indeed one of the sweeter fruits of life.

She licked the knife blade after swallowing the remaining apple slice and got to her feet.  Aurra pitched the leftover core onto the platform where the Slave 1 rested and immediately two beams of light shot out to scan the intruding object but then turned off upon analysis of the harmless produce.  Aurra grinned as she climbed aboard her modified swoop and took off between the buildings,

_Be careful when you return to your precious ship, little Boba, for I'll be waiting…_

There you have it, another chapter (woohoo!).  Hope you all liked it and just a warning in advance, it might be a while until the next one :( Enjoy!


End file.
